Ragnarok
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: Aqua team alliances Entire page is under construction ... forgive the mess. :) History The Beginning In the beginning, Ragnarok was a small conglomerate that grew bigger by threatening and attacking other nations until they joined. Those that refused to join were killed. Early History Ragnarok finally became an Aqua alliance. They moved in with a decent amoutn of members. By Mid-October, 2007, they would have more than 50 members, and 300k NS. Soon after these leaps of nation strength, they were brought down heavily with the reduction of technology's effect on NS. They countered this with a merge of Assembly of Nations and members of Tetris into them. By Mid-November, they had reached 100 members and 500k NS. Recent History Ragnarok became one of the alliances to ally with The Mushroom Kingdom after thier ToS expired. Following this agreement, The Rok cancelled its Protectorate with NATO and formed an MDP. Soon after, They developed relations with 5 other alliances. They then pull a double protectorate with SSSW18 and NAF ... To be continued Charter I. Preamble: Ragnarok is a collection of nations that have come together with mutual views on unity and order. It is our belief that the success of our alliance depends on the success of each individual nation and therefore looks at each nation as an equal regardless of nation strength. II. Joining and Leaving The 'Rok: 1. Joining Ragnarok: i. Nations of any strength may join Ragnarok but must meet the following criteria: *a. Cannot be engaged in war of any kind. If currently at war with another nation, you must come to peace with that nation before being considered for membership. *b. Cannot be considered a rogue, terrorist, or be on a ZI list for another alliance. Ragnarok is not a safe haven to escape past discrepancies. You must settle any outstanding issues that you may have with another alliance before being considered for membership. *c. Cannot be a current member of another alliance or an applicant. If you have already applied elsewhere and would like membership here instead, you must contact the other alliance and notify them of your intentions. ii. Nations wishing to join Ragnarok must reply to the Charter with the following statement: "I, **Nation Ruler** of **Nation Name**, have read the Ragnarok Charter and promise to abide by it for the rest of my days in this alliance." iii. Lastly, nations wishing to be granted membership must post the following information in the Member Sign-Up thread: *Nation Name: *Ruler Name: *Nation Link: *Nation Strength: *Former Allliances: *Where did you hear about The 'Rok? 2. Leaving Ragnarok i. You may not leave Ragnarok during times of peace with no consequence. Those that leave with outstanding debts to its members will be tortured before being killed. ii. Leaving during a declared time of war is considered desertion. You may leave Ragnarok if you so choose but you will hereby be considered a deserter will be tortured before being killed. iii. Joining an enemy alliance during a time of declared war is an act of treason and you will be added to the "Enemies of the 'Rok" list. III. What is Expected of Our Members: 1. Unity. Ragnarok is a united alliance who stands together at all times. 2. Respect. Members shall be respectful to both eachother and our allies at all times. 3. Activity. Members are expected to be as active as life allows them to be. If you are not going to be around for extended periods of time, please post in the "Leave of Absense" thread. 4. Sacrifice. In order of importance: 1. Your alliance. 2. The nations of others within the alliance 3. Your nation. IV. OOC behavior and inter-alliance relations: 1. The following acts are forbidden by this alliance and are punishable depending on the severity of the act. Punishment could be as severe as being expeled form this alliance and possibly added to the "Enemies of The 'Rok" list. i. OOC (Out of Character) threats are under no circumstances tolerated by Ragnarok. Information about other rulers will be kept out of our conflicts. ii. Our members will be as respectul as possible to members of other alliances at all times. Slight barbs and sarcasm aside, we will not stoop to the level of those who wish to insult us and our alliance. iii. Members who spend time on the OWF (Open World Forum) are reminded to abide by the rules and regulations of that forum. While we may not always agree with these rules, it does not do our alliance any good to have any members banned or deleted. iv. Spying on other alliances is strictly forbidden by Ragnarok. Members will not pose as others on IRC chats or any other messaging service in attempt to gain inside information or to trick others into acting. Members will also not choose outside alliances as their AA in attempt to fool another nation. Members will also not hide as "None". v. Computer hacking is not only forbidden but illegal. V. Leadership: 1. The chain of command for Ragnarok is as follows: The "High" Council *i. Empress *ii. Omega Minister *iii. Lord of Total War *iv. Duke of Internal Sexual Affairs The "Advisory" Council *i. Minister of Sexual Foreign Affairs *ii. Minister of Debt Financing *iii. Minister of Pimp Recruitment *iv. Minister of Porn Trades *v. Judge Judy(s) ( Potentially could have more than one appointed) *vi. Head of Potty Training The MoIA may make decisions regarding the alliance in the absence of the other three officials. These four officials make up "The High Council". As membership grows, other Ministers will be appointed. We will also appoint separate Ministers of Finance, Recruitment, and Foreign Affairs which will be known as the "Advisory Council". 2. Taking Office: i. The initial Leadership will be determined by the four founders of the alliance and will be in power for a period of 90 days. ii. After the initial 90 days there will be an alliance-wide vote. Candidates will be given a chance to campaign for these positions and the final candidates will be chosen by the current High Council. Every nation will be given one vote and every member can vote regardless of title or nation strength. iii. Ministers will select one deputy to assist them with day-to-day tasks. 3. Removal/Leaving Office: i. A President can be impeached by a private and unanimous vote from the other members of the High Council. ii. A former President can accept another position within the alliance dependant on the reasons for their removal. iii. Should any member of the High Council step down, the chain of command steps up one step and the remaining members will decide upon a successor. VI. Titles: 1. Titles: Members of Ragnarok who do not hold a position in leadership are given the following titles depending on nation strength: *0-2K: Recruit *2K-5K: Acolyte *5K-10K: Soldier *10K-20K: Dedicated *20K-40K: Enforcer *40K+: Elite 2. Initial Members: Initial Member is an honorary title that holds no rank. Initial Members are the first members who were with our alliance at it's inception. While this title does not grant these members any special powers, these individuals should be treated with a great deal of respect. They will be forever immortalized in our charter on the following list: Initial Members: *achiles *buschsoccer21 *Commitee of Public Safety *DeathDealer *Draticus *General Lee *Konung Lindstrom *Mirage *Presticles *Rabbit of Caerbannog *Roxie *ShadyNova *Sir Horis *Van Hoo III (AKA Mistah Hoo) VII. Our Flag and Team Color: 1. As a small alliance, we do not yet have an official flag on CyberNations. Members are encouraged to use any flag that they like. We only ask that they do not fly the flag of another alliance. 2. Ragnarok is an AQUA color alliance. As an alliance of unity, we ask that all members utilize this color. Nations below 10K Nation Strength must change their color upon joining. Nations over this Nation Strength are granted time to find new trade partners so they may adhere to this rule. Initial Members may wait 90 days before changing colors. VIII. War: 1. While Ragnarok will always be the aggressor in any war, we understand that sometimes peace is neccesary. The 'Rok will go to war for the following reasons: ' i.' War has been declared on us or one of our allies. ' ii.' One of our number is attacked by a member of another alliance and all attempts at peace fail. ' iii.' In defense of another alliance due to treaty obligations. IX. Tech Raiding: 1. Ragnarok does condone and encourage tech raiding but recognizes the freedom of each sovereign nation and their desire to do what is best for their nation. The following rules apply: ' i.' You must tech raid one nation a week. ' ii.' You must "dogpile" or "jump" another nation. Tech raiding will strictly be group activity. ' iii.' You may not accept peace unless the defending nation chooses to join Ragnarok. Accepting peace without the defending nation joining Ragnarok is poor form and is a punishable offense. iv. You must aid a fellow member of this alliance while they are involved in a tech raid. Since Ragnarok does condone tech raiding, we have a very strict "Assistance Clause". v. If attacked by your target, friends of the target, or members of another alliance due to tech raiding, membes of Ragnarok are required to come to your aid. A member must choose to fight by your side to overwhelm the odds against the enemy, so that no enemies will survive. vi. You may not tech raid a nation that is part of an alliance. Ragnarok defines an alliance as any group of nations with 5 (five) or more members. Nations that are already part of an alliance tend not to want to join Ragnarok, despite threats and violence. vii. Ragnarok will always, under all circumstances go to war over a member's decision to tech raid. X. In-game spying: 1. Ragnarok views spying as an act of aggression with the intent to inflict damage. Therefore sending spies into other nations will be considered an act of war. 2. Spying will fall under the rules and guidelines of tech raiding in section IX of our charter. XI. \m/: 1. Ragnarok was founded by a handful of members from \m/. As such, we owe them a great deal of respect and courtesy. However, while we hope to maintain a good relationship with former \m/ members, we are not a satellite alliance of \m/. Ragnarok is an independent alliance that maintains nothing more than good friendships with former \m/ members. 2. Former members of \m/ are free to apply for membership and we will be more than happy to add our good friends to our number. But Ragnarok is not a staging ground or hiding place for \m/. 3. The former enemies of \m/ are not enemies of Ragnarok. We will decide our own enemies and allies. Signed by our founders on September 21, 2007: General Lee --''' Vice President''' Rabbit of Caerbannog -- Minister of Internal Affairs Sir Horis -- Minister of Foriegn Affairs/Minister of War Van Hoo III (AKA Mistah Hoo) -- President Current Treaties *Ragnarok/North Atlantic Treaty Organization - MDP *Ragnarok/Mushroom Kingdom - MDP *Ragnarok/Atlantic Shadow Confederation - MDP *Ragnarok/Beer and Guns - MDoAP *Ragnarok/=LOST= - MDoAP *Ragnarok/Ascended Coalition of Liberty - ToA *Ragnarok/Independent Coalition of Nations - ToA - VOID (ICON disbandment) *Ragnarok/United Purple Nations - NAP *Ragnarok/R.O.C.K. - PIAT *Ragnarok/The Aquatic Brotherhood - PIAT *Ragnarok/Mostly Harmless Alliance - PIAT *Ragnarok/Farkistan - PIAT *Ragnarok/Vanguard - PIAT *Ragnarok/United Nations of Honour - PIAT *Ragnarok/CMEA - ToF *Ragnarok/SSSW18 - Protectorate *Ragnarok/New Arctic Federation - Protectorate *Ragnarok/Ubercon - NAP (ToS terms) Contact Ragnarok can be reached at http://www.ragnarok-alliance.com/forums, or via IRC: #ragnarok on irc.synirc.net